DRAKIGO: BLOODLINES
by FAH3
Summary: After on-hundred years together, the immortal lovers come face to face with their decendants.
1. Chapter 1

**The 90's**

"Shit."

"_Report."_ The voice said from the radio at his side. Frustrated, he removed it and brought it to the side of his face.

"I just lost the target." The man said as he ran his hand through the tangles of brown hair.

"_Do you know where she was going?"_

"Negative."

"_What about the tracking device? Is it still giving you a signal?"_

The man pulled the thick device from his pocket and looked at the screen. He muttered a curse under his breath as he saw that there was no new data displayed on the device.

"Negative on that as well, sir. I think the target found the bug and destroyed it."

"_Damn it. Report back to base camp. We will try and re-acquire the target later on."_

"Wait." The man said as he looked past the droves of people in front of him, going about their normal business. He wasn't sure what he saw at first until the light of an overhead sidewalk lamp reflected off of her raven black hair and her pale skin. Now he didn't have any doubt who it was. "I've re-acquired the target and in pursuit."

"_Where's your location?"_

"I'm going down Ninth Street. I'm approximately half a mile from Jackson road." He said as he continued to follow the woman, pushing his way through the people that were in his way and ignoring their insults and snide comments.

"_Do not follow! I repeat, do not follow! You're following her into a dead end!"_

"I've got my side arm."

"_You don't know what you're dealing with! Disengage!"_

The man turned off the radio and put it back to his belt as he kept his eyes on the woman. He had failed three other assignments before he had been given this one. Come hell or high water, he wasn't going to fail this one. There was a good chance that the woman he was following already knew that she was being followed because of the angry people the agent had shoved. Right now, he didn't care what this woman thought. He was supposed to be helping his employers bring this bitch in and that's what he was going to do. Even if he had to fire a piece of heated lead into her pale bony ass in order to do so. As he continued to follow the woman, he noticed that he had to walk faster, and she was using a serpentine motion through the crowd. She knew she was being followed and she was trying to loose him. Not today.

He was almost running now as he tried to close the distance between him and the target. She was starting to panic, he could tell. She was looking at her surroundings, trying to find a place to hide. He could see her chest heaving from increased breathing which meant she was scared. These were odds in his favor. He knew she was unarmed and he would have a better chance at success. As he continued to follow her, he saw her duck into an alley. If what he had heard on the two-way radio was right, she was heading into dead end and he could have her. Moving quickly, he entered the alley and drew his pistol. The alley was dark, there were no overhead lamps or lighted windows. The only thing that offered any illumination was the light from the moon above him. He could hear his footsteps hitting wet pavement and puddles from the rain that had fallen earlier that day. But the shadows of the two buildings hid most of what was in the alley. Once or twice, he felt his shoe impact against a heap of old stinking garbage or a drainage pipe.

Soon, he found himself looking at a tall piece of cyclone fence that was blocking his path. It was dripping wet from the rain, and it reached to at least the second story. Possibly the third. If she had climbed over this fence, he would have heard her scaling the fence or running away on the other side. No, she was still here. She was hiding in the shadows. He knew it. As he held his gun out in front of him, he tried to make out what was with him in the alley. Trying to find some trace or clue to where the woman was. There had to be something!

That's when he heard something in the darkness. A glass bottle had just moved against the concrete right beside him. He quickly spun around with his gun raised and cocked as he tried to force his eyes to work in the dark again. As he tried to focus, he noticed something he didn't expect. Something that shouldn't be there. Crying. He heard what sounded like a child crying. This had to be a trick.

"COME OUT! If you try anything, I swear I'll shoot you in the face!" he said as he kept his gun aimed toward the darkness.

That's when he heard and he finally saw something begin to form and take shape in the darkened alley. He could see her shape and the moonlight bouncing off her raven hair. Her head was looking down, but he could see her body shudder. Was she really crying? No, he was trying to psych her out. Never trust what you see, that was one lesson he learned the hard way in training. Nothing is what it seems. But that's when she did something he wasn't expecting. She lifted her head and looked right at him. What he saw completely stunned him. She was crying. He could see the trails of tears that had been rolling down her face. But she was only a kid. A kid! She had to be no older than twelve, maybe thirteen years old. He had been hunting a kid? But, why would they send him to track and capture a kid?

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked as she looked at him with piercing green eyes. They almost seemed to glow as he looked at her pale skin.

"What did you do?" he asked her.

"What?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screamed, making her cringe in fear and cry even more. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I don't know!" she screamed as she began bawling uncontrollably. "They've been after me for as long as I can remember, and I don't know why!" she said as she looked at him again. "I-I'm just hungry." She said as her emerald eyes began to slowly change to blood red.

"What the hell?" he asked as he saw her eyes change.

"W-what am I?" she begged. He could hear it in her voice. The desperation that was in her voice, he could hear it. The need, the want to know. But truthfully, he wanted to know what she was too.

"I – I,"

His words were cut short as a metal harpoon jutted from her chest, spewing arterial spray in its wake as the girl's eyes widened in fear. For one moment, there was fear and confusion in her eyes before they faded back to green and became lifeless. With one final exhale, her body collapsed into a limp heap onto the cold and wet concrete ground as blood began to pool underneath her pale form. He stood frozen in place as he kept looking at young girl, not even noticing the men in black riot gear surrounding him.

"When I give an order, I expect you to obey it." A man with dark brown hair and silver sideburns said with a three star general's rank on his uniform. "Are you listening? SOLDIER!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the man said, snapping out of his state of shock.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to obey it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Never the less, good job on locating the target." The man said as men wearing haz-mat suits entered the alley and began placing the body in a white, sterile body bag.

"Permission to speak freely?" the man asked.

"Granted."

"What did she do to warrant a kill order? S-she's just a kid." He said.

"Despite her appearance, she's part of a dangerous project. She's an escaped science experiment, and nothing more." He said as he took a good look at the young man's face. "You might want to take a shower and wash that blood off your face."

"Blood?" he asked as he dragged two fingers across his left cheek. When he drew them back, he was shocked to see the girl's blood had splattered him. His eyes began to grow wide as the image of the small metal harpoon tore through her chest like a guided missile and how her eyes became lifeless.

"Am I to be transferred, sir?" he asked, wanting to forget about the girl that was killed in front of him.

"Despite your actions tonight, I think I'll keep you on. You have a natural tracking instinct, son. I'm going to need it." The general said.

"Sir! It's HQ on the horn. They demand a sit rep at once." A soldier said from the end of the alley.

"Great. Be glad you're not in my shoes yet, son." The general said to the young man as he walked away and to the black panel van that was parked in the middle of the street. "This is General Awbrey."

"_What's the status of project 20?"_

"Project 20 has been eliminated, sir."

"_Good. Bring the body back for immediate study and testing. What about project 21?"_

"You read my report, didn't you sir?"

"_Yes, but I need your personal opinion."_

"In my opinion, I'm stunned. Despite the fundamental changes she and her surrogate family have undergone, she's perfectly healthy."

"_What about the dormant chromosomes?"_

"Still dormant. She's a living glow worm, but she's still human. Do you need me to eliminate her and make a fresh start?"

"_Negative. Not unless she becomes a threat. I think it is safe to begin phase two of the project."_

"After all this time, phase two is a go?"

"_Affirmative, General. Do you already have a specimen family in mind?"_

"Actually, I do. I know the perfect family."

"_Excellent. Proceed then."_

As the general hung up the phone, he reached into his pocket and removed a Cuban cigar. He removed one end, and then lit the large contraband as he took in a large inhale of smoke. As he vented the thick smoke from his lungs slowly, he let out a small sigh.

"The one thing I can never stand about this job is all the damn vampires."

**D R A K I G O**

_**B L O O D L I N E S**_

By FAH3


	2. Changes

Steam rolled out of the top of the shower like a fog and obscured the slim and curved form person that was standing inside it. It was the young woman inside the shower that made her own heart pound every time she saw her. It didn't matter how long they had been with each other, she always felt like she was seeing the beautiful maiden for the first time. The heat that had already gathered inside the bathroom was making her own skin start to sweat as soon as she had entered. She could feel the beads of perspiration starting to trail down the back of her neck and down her spine. As she walked closer to the shower, she could see the slim and feminine figure of the young woman inside it more clearly as they bathed. A small smirk formed on her face as she grasped the towel that was hiding her own body from the rest of the world let it fall away freely to the floor. With a stealth that had taken her years to master, she entered the shower quietly and felt like a predator as she saw the nude, and wet, backside of the young woman under the steady stream of hot water.

The young woman's red hair that often looked like living flames was completely soaking wet as it hung down her back. Her wet skin seemed to almost glow and shine in the bathroom light like the finish of finely polished porcelain while she continued to coat herself in a thin layer of soap. She watched the white lather and water cascade and slide freely down the young woman's smooth back and into the curves of her hips. She licked her lips in desire as she watched the lather slide down the firm but soft flesh of her ass that seemed to have been sculpted by the hands of God himself. Every inch of the woman in front of her stirred an almost insane hunger to hold on tightly and never let her go. To feel jealous every time she stepped outside and the rest of the world got even so much as a glimpse of her.

She had enough of watching. Her desire was crying for satisfaction as she pressed her ample breasts into the young woman's back and circled her arms around the young woman's waist, feeling the warm water washing over her pale nude form. She heard the young woman sigh as she let her wet body relax into her arms and rested her head against her watcher's shoulder. She lowered her lips to the exposed soft flesh of the young woman's neck and began to place kisses that allowed her to taste the young woman's flesh and inhale the scent of jasmine soap that began to intoxicate her senses. She continued to kiss the exposed neck and nibble ever so slightly at the skin as she raised her hand and firmly cupped the soft, wet flesh of the young woman's breast. She felt the young woman's body stiffen and her sharp intake of breath from the action while pressing her body more into the loving caress of her watcher.

"Please." The young woman begged her.

"Please, what?" she asked as she began to suckle on the nape of the young woman's neck once more.

"Please, don't tease me. Please."

"But I like to hear you beg." She said to the woman as she gently bit on the young woman's ear lobe and slid her free hand down the flat and toned flesh of the young woman's stomach and slid it into the warm valley between the young woman's legs. She immediately felt the slick warmth of her young lover's sex as she slid two fingers inside while her thumb began to rub her clitoris in a circular motion. The gasps and moan of ecstasy from the young woman spurred the boiling desire within her as the young woman's hips started to rock forward with each motion of the older woman's thumb.

"M-more. Please!" the young woman begged as her breathing began to quicken, becoming desperate panting.

"As you wish." She said as she placed her lips to the nape of the young woman's neck again, and bit down.

Her tongue flicked the wet skin of the young woman's neck and felt something begin to trickle in her mouth. It was bitter at first. A strange after taste, but it also tasted like a rare wine that could no longer be found. She placed her lips where she had bitten the woman's neck, and felt more of the warm liquid coat her lips as she licked and drank more of it. As she raised her head and looked into the face of the young woman, she saw the desire and hunger in her green eyes. The young woman raised her arm and placed a hand at the back of her lover's head and pulled her face toward hers and embraced her lips in a deep and sensuous kiss. Both felt the passion, the lust, and the love they felt for each other in their kiss as they made it last for as long as possible. As their lips parted from each other, they young woman softly licked what was left of the warm liquid from her lips as slowly as possible before nuzzling her head against the underside of her lover's chin. Acting like a kitten in need of attention. As they looked at each other again, she saw the green eyes had now changed their color to a blood red. Almost like her eyes had been replaced with precious ruby gems.

"Kimberly." She whispered as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Shego bolted upright in her bed, gasping for precious oxygen and feeling like she had been holding it for the past several minutes. As she shook herself back into consciousness, the first words out of her mouth were immediately, "What the hell?"

For the past several weeks, she had been having several dreams about the young woman that had once been her nemesis for so long. Kimberly Anne Possible, a former cheerleader and valedictorian for Middleton High School and renowned pain in her pale green ass. Kimmie, one of the pet names she had for the young cheerleader in order to piss her off, had saved the world countless times over. She should know; her former employer had been one of the men trying to take it over. And several times, she had fought the prissy little twerp to a stand still more times than she would care to admit. Shego herself used to be a hero. She was part of Team Go that was composed of herself and her four brothers. But a her just wasn't for her. It was too damn boring, and her brother, Hego, was too much of a goodie-goodie for her to tolerate. She just had too much fun and got too much of a thrill form stealing and committing crimes. Breaking into places that were impregnable and putting the latest security systems to shame. What a rush. At least, that's how her life used to be. Then those damn alien conquers came, The Lowardians. Because they believed Drakken was a false idol and Kimmie had beat one of their best warriors, they wanted to revenge. So what happens? They kidnap Drakken and the prissy princess, forcing herself and that idiot Ron Stoppable to help save the world.

As a result, she was pardoned of her crimes and no longer a fugitive. It was a relief that she didn't have to constantly be on the run anymore. But the downside of helping to save the world was that it ended her career as a criminal. When a bad guy does something selfless, they're no longer trusted in the villain community and black listed. Then Drakken and that mutated weed in his neck wanted to get cuddly. Ewww! Drakken was like a brother or father figure sometimes. But romance between her and him with the remote possibility of sex? Hell no! Needing cash, she fell back onto her teaching degree and was now teaching Advanced Placement reading in a school that was as far from Colorado as she could get. Southern Texas.

As she crawled out of her pillow top bed, she noticed a weird sensation in between her thighs. As she looked down, she saw that the shorts she had worn to bed had become rather damp and were sticking to her legs, like they had been glued! That meant she really did have a wet dream about Kimmie! What the hell was going on with her? She never felt that way about Kim! Yeah, she experimented during her senior year of high school and in college. And she couldn't deny that she felt attracted to several women over the years. Like the song said, she kissed a girl and she liked it. But Kim was never someone she was attracted to! Kim reminded Shego too much of how she used to be when she was that age. A constant reminder of her naïve and stupid she was, thinking she could actually make a difference as a hero. That would explain why she had to fight the girl so much. A constant reminder of a life that was far from pleasant.

So if she felt no attraction to Kim, what was going on with her dreams? There was no explanation for it. She prayed to God in heaven she was coming down with a virus. Or in the very least, lime disease. But she knew that wasn't possible. Ever since the day the meteor struck her backyard and gave her these powers, she never got sick again. As she made her way to take a bath, since a shower was out of the question right now, she started to think back. She began to think about what her childhood was like, even before she started elementary school. When was the last time she had gotten sick? She had gotten colds, of course. The last time that she had a cold, she used it as an excuse to stay in bed and just relax. She had been more than well enough and strong enough to kick Kim and her little boyfriend's ass. But when was she ever sick enough that she _had _to stay in bed and drink fluids? As far as she knew, she never had the flu. She never even came down with any childhood ailments growing up. As she poured the water in her tub and added the soap for a bubble bath, she started to feel slightly dizzy. That was strange.

As she stripped out of her stained shorts and an old night shirt, she opened the blinds to the bathroom window to see what day it was. As soon as she did, a small scream escaped her lips as the rays of the morning sun almost blinded her. She collapsed to the floor as she used her hand to cover her eyes. It actually felt like someone was burning her eyeballs out from the inside! She was never a morning person, but this was ridiculous. Every so often, the sun would slightly sting her eyes and force her to wear sunglasses. But it never felt like this. Forcing herself to stand back on her feet, she blindly felt around the window until she found the cord to the blinds and lowered them again. She made her way to the bath tub and splashed the warm water over her face until the pain in her eyes subsided. She opened them slowly, feeling like she had looked right into the flash of a camera when it had gone off. After blinking a few more times, she crawled into the tub and began to debate her options.

The more she thought about her dreams and the way her eyes had acted, she came to one conclusion she didn't like. Their relationship had been strained since she left, but there was only one man she could trust when it came to her health. She would have to find Drakken and hope he could find out what the hell was going on with her. In all sense, she should turn to Global Justice. They were the ones that studied her and her brothers when the comet had struck them years ago. But that meant she would have to face Betty again. Betty had become her friend years ago when she was with Team Go and was their unofficial liaison. Betty almost convinced Shego to join Global Justice until her brother turned rogue. When that shit hit the fan, Shego and her brothers were blamed for the destruction _he_ had caused. After that, she turned her back on the organization for good. Sadly, she also turned her back on one of the few friends she had. Pardon or not, it's be a cold day in hell before she went back to them. She had to find Drakken and pay him a visit.

* * *

Shego didn't know which was more surprising. How easy it was to find her former employer, or where he was working. While Shego had a difficult time adjusting to being a civilian again, Drakken had a much easier time. In the wake of everything that happened in Middleton, the United Nations wanted to crack down on the mad scientists that wanted to take over the world. Of course, the governments had labeled them Super Criminals instead of Super Villains. Of course, that did sound better. Super villains made it sound too much like a Saturday morning cartoon made by the Disney channel. In an effort to try and level the playing field, they employed Drakken to gain knowledge in their movements and the various tech and machinery that was at their disposal. As she walked into the massive laboratory that looked nicer than any hollowed out mountain or castle, she couldn't help but wonder how many times he had already blown the place up.

"Can I help you?" a young woman, wearing a blue lab coat, asked Shego as she looked around.

"I'm looking for Drew Lipski?"

"Oh, him." The young woman said.

"Something wrong?"

"If you're here to see him, I suggest you bring a pair of hedge clippers. That vine in his neck keeps playing grab ass with the young interns. This way." She said as she lead Shego to a room off to the side.

Shego wasn't surprised to hear about the vine in the back of his neck. That damn thing always did have a mind of its own. Too many times she caught that living weed trying to lift her dress when they were given their pardons. But if it tried anything now, she would rip that damn thing out of the back of his freaking neck. As the young scientist showed her Drakken's lab, she noticed her mouth started feeling slightly dry. She noticed she was becoming more and more thirsty lately. Here's hoping Drakken could find something. As she stepped into the lab and held onto the small folder in her hand, flying wet debris of what used to be a cantaloupe flew past her face and splattered against the wall behind her with a wet and loud thud.

"If any of that crap had landed on my shirt, I would have turned your blue, flower power, butt into an inferno." She said with a glare that could freeze fire.

"Shego!" Drakken said as he removed his goggles and brushed off pieces of exploded fruit from his coat. "Sorry about the mess. I was just doing a test on the destructive force of certain air guns. W-what brings you to the Jeffersonian?" he asked.

"Dr. D, can you keep a secret?"

"Shego, we worked together for years. I haven't told them about half the inventions I still have laying around in storage. Of course I can keep a secret." He said to her.

"Okay." Shego breathed as she took a deep breath. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I've been light headed and really tired lately."

"You could be just coming down with the flu." Drakken said as he looked over his computer data.

"That's the problem, Dr. D. I checked my medical records. I've never been sick."

"What?" Drakken asked her.

"Take a look." She said as she handed him the folder she had been holding. "These are my medical records. I've never had the Chicken Pox, the Mumps, not even the flu. Besides that cold the princess gave us a while back, I've never been sick." She said to him.

"That is a little odd. Maybe it's because of your powers."

"Dr. D, I was almost twelve when the comet hit. I should have at least gotten Chicken Pox by then." Shego said.

"Shego, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked her.

"You're a doctor, aren't you? I thought you could run a blood test or something."

"Shego, I was trying to be a doctor in advanced robotics. _And_ ?I dropped out. I had to take refresher courses and almost cheated when I got my doctorate after we were pardoned."

"Almost?" the pale woman asked with a dead pan look on her face.

"Okay, I might have cheated here or there." He said in a very hushed tone of voice.

"Look Drakken, can you just," Shego had to stop as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She placed her hand against her temple as she waited for the feeling to pass.

"Shego, are you all right?" Drakken asked with concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just need you to," she said as she felt another wave of dizziness wash over her again, stronger this time. As she opened her eyes, she started to wince. It was as if every light in the building had suddenly become brighter in the last few seconds. "I need you to just – just,"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shego's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as she fell onto the cold hard floor. She tried to force herself to stay awake, but she couldn't. The lights were too bright. It was forcing her eyes to remain closed. She felt weightless for a few moments. Weightless and flying, a sensation she always enjoyed. She loved to fly. It made her feel as if she were free from everything that had held her back. Then she felt herself landing on something soft. She could hear voices all around her, but she didn't know what they were saying. She didn't care. Her body was demanding that she go to sleep, and it was too tempting an offer to refuse.

Drakken, on the other hand, was doing his best not to have a panic attack. As soon as he saw his former assistant fall to the ground, he immediately carried her to the infirmary. As soon as she was there, their wing of the Jeffersonian was immediately placed on quarantine lockdown. And since Drakken had very little knowledge on human anatomy, there wasn't anything he could do but tell the medical personal what she had told him earlier, hand them her medical records, and watch. IV tubes were already being placed in her arms as they shined a pen light into her eyes and placed a respirator on her. As he watched his only close friend in many years, and someone he saw as the daughter he never had, being hooked up to the medical machinery, horrible memories came flooding back. Memories of when his father had suffered a massive heart attack.

His father was taken into the hospital, but never came out. His father died a little after a week of being admitted into the ICU. Drakken had been a little boy, but those moments had been forever engraved into his memories. Seeing his father in a drug induced coma had almost made him look like he was asleep. But the respirator and the beeping machines all said other wise. All those days going into that hospital, smelling the wax and alcohol to keep the building free from germs and seeing his father laying in that bed. He could remember the tears his mother had been crying and trying to look brave for his sake. Then there were the doctors and nurses saying he was getting better. It was slow, but his father was getting better. Then there was that horrible night. They had just gone to bed on a cold evening when the phone rang. The next thing he knew, they were in the hospital again. His mother had talked to the nurse and had started crying like he had never seen before. But he knew what was happening. He knew why she was crying. He wasn't going to see his dad ever again.

The last image that Drakken had of his father was of him lying lifelessly in a hospital bed and looking like one of Frankenstein's failed experiments. He remembered how helpless he felt as he watched his father slowly slip away from him. The agonizing pain and feelings of anguish and helplessness in the center of his chest as he watched someone he loved and cared about slowly die. That was a horrible experience that no one should go through. He didn't care if you were good or evil, going through something like that was torture in itself. Every time he relived that moment, he felt like he was going to be sick.

This was different now. He wasn't a child, and this wasn't his father. He was older and wiser, and knew what had to be done. He might not be able to do a thing to save her, but he knew of someone who could. While everyone worked to on Shego, Drakken rushed to the nearest phone he could find and began to dial.

"I need you to connect me to Middleton General. I have to contact Doctor Anne Possible at once. This is an emergency."

* * *

She was dreaming again, she had to be. Shego had an excellent memory. It wasn't photographic, but it was powerful enough to where she could recognize where she was. Even if it was a rest stop in the middle of no-where, she would remember if she had ever been there or not. And one thing she was sure of, she had no clue in hell where she was now. The entire room was made of stone. Judging from the architecture and the stones that the walls were composed of, this place was old. Probably the 1400's more or less. Ahead, she could hear voices. She couldn't make them out though, they were to far away. She knew she should just find a way out of here, but her curiosity was too much for her to resist. As she walked down the ancient hallway, the voices began to become clearer now. But out of all of them, the most dominant sound was crying. She wondered if she might have been mistaken at first, but she wasn't. She could hear a woman crying.

Shego walked as fast as she could, following the sounds that echoed from the walls of the ancient structure. When she finally emerged from the darkened hallway, she found herself in an enormous chapel that looked like something from the grand mid-evil films she used to watch as a kid. Large stain glass windows that rose high to the ceiling with different depictions of bible stories decorated the walls. Elaborate candles gave the room light that allowed Shego to see the large murals that were on both the floor and the ceiling. As she looked to the front of the church, beyond the large wooden pews, she saw an altar with a large, elaborately carved, stone cross stood. In front of the altar was several priests that looked to be in prayer as they stood around two people. One was a knight in strange armor. In his arms was a soaking wet woman with red hair that was matted with blood. It only took Shego a moment to realize that the woman the knight was holding was dead. But if it was the knight that was crying, then why did it sound like a woman?

Shego took several more steps closer to the scene before her until she received another shock. The knight holding the woman wasn't a man, but a woman as well! What kind of dream was she having? One of the priests began to speak to the weeping warrior in a strange language. Shego didn't know what language it was though, since she hadn't heard of it before. But as she listened, she found that she understood what they were saying.

"She has committed a mortal sin, your Highness. She has taken her own life, there is no saving her. She will damned for all time.

That's when the knight began to scream like a raging beast. As she screamed and howled in emotional anguish, she stood and knocked over the bowl of holy water and several items off of the altar. When she turned to face the priests, her black hair falling into her face, she looked like a raving lunatic that had gone completely insane.

"Is this my reward for defending God's church? For sacrificing the life of my men and risking my own, she must suffer for all time?" the knight screamed at the frightened holy men.

"It is God's law!"

"THEN I WILL SERVE HIM NO MORE!" the woman screamed as her face became a deep mixture of both purple and red.

"You speak Blasphemy! You dare risk being damned to the fires of hell for all time?"

"I DEMAND HE COME BEFORE ME AND TELL ME WHY I HAD TO LOOSE HER! I DEMAND HE TELL ME WHY SHE SHOULD SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY WHEN SHE WAS AN INNOCENT! WHEN HER ONLY SIN WAS LOIVING ME!" the knight screamed again.

"But it is not our place to question the will of God!"

"I'd rather be damned than to ever serve him again." The knight said as she drew her sword and gripped it so tightly that her fist was shaking. "If this is to be my reward for defending his house and sacrificing my soldiers, THEN I WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM! AND I BANISH EVERY SINGLE OF YOU THAT FEED FROM HIM!" she screamed as she pointed her sword to the priest who had been speaking to her.

"Repent! You must repent your ways, now!" the priest said to the knight.

"BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT, OR I SHALL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ALL DIE THE SAME WAY CHRIST DID ON THE CROSS!" the lady knight screamed as she swung her blade and cut the priest along the left side of his face. As he pressed his hand to stop the bleeding, the other priests grabbed hold of him and pulled him along as they all fled from the chapel and their crazed ruler. "**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** she screamed as loud as she could, sounding like a wounded animal that was suffering horrific pain.

When the knight turned back to the dead woman who lay before the altar, her eyes looked upon the large stone cross that cast a shadow over the woman's body. With another feral scream of rage, she ran toward the cross and plunged her sword into its center. Sparks flew as the blade sank into the stone until it stopped. She took several steps backwards before she collapsed to her knees and rested her head on the woman's body as she began to cry in agony once more. Shego couldn't believe what she had just seen. It was obvious that this woman was important, but in what way? Sister? Daughter? As she watched the woman weep, Shego's curiosity began to rise. She knew she should turn around and leave. This woman was so upset that she probably would have killed anything that came close to her. But beyond her own reasoning, she kept moving forward. Just two or three more footsteps and she would be able to see what these two women looked like. She just had to move slowly and –

"It's a horrible feeling, isn't it?" another voice spoke, scaring Shego and making the lady knight raise her head once more. "The loneliness. The hopelessness."

Shego looked at the man who had spoken and instantly began getting a bad feeling about him. He wore fine clothes that were of black and various reds, and he wore a hooded black cloak with gold trim. His face was deathly pale, almost like he had spent weeks, if not months, out of the sunlight. His hair was chestnut in color, but it almost appeared to look gold when the light of the candles hit it. He had a strange manner about him. Almost arrogant. After spending years with her brothers and Doctor Drakken, she could recognized a swollen ego from half a mile away.

"Who are you?" Shego and the lady knight asked him.

"Just an observer. I've been keeping my eye on you for some time now."

"Why me?"

While the two talked, Shego decided to take this opportunity to get a good look at the woman the knight had been crying over. She was sure that they couldn't see her since both ignored her presence, but she didn't want to risk anything. She slowly moved around the knight through the pews and approached the altar once more. When she finally came on the deceased woman, her blood ran cold and stopped. Her jaw was open slack, trying to form words. Any kind of words. But she couldn't. Everything in her brain had just almost come to a complete stop. No matter how impossible it was, how much it defied reality in all aspects, she was looking at the dead body of Kimberly Anne Possible! She wore an elegant dress of white and sky blue, with trimmings of gold in various places. The dress she was wearing was only made for royalty. The type of royalty that was either a ruler, or directly in line to be the next one. Her face was pale and cold, with no sign of life in her at all. And the radiant mane of flowing red hair was wet in a few spots, but also matted in a messy massive amount of dried and still wet blood. Whatever had happened to her, the back of her head had been cracked wide open. Death was probably instantaneous. But how did she get here?

As Shego continued to gaze at what appeared to be her arch nemesis, she heard the lady knight gasp. Shego spun around to see that she had shed the armor that protected her arms and torso, and saw the man biting into the nape of her neck! Shego was about to rush to the woman's side when she noticed something about the strange man. His eyes were now a blood red! And from where he was biting, he could see a small stream of blood flowing down her neck and her back. What the hell kind of dream was this?

The knight soon collapsed to the floor while the strange man in black still held her. The man used his teeth to tear off the cloth that was covering his wrist before biting into his own flesh and letting his own blood flow freely. As he lowered his bleeding wrist to the knight, Shego felt her stomach turn inside out as she watched the knight grasp the man's wrist firmly and began to drink his blood! Shego had to grasp onto a pew for support as she watched the woman suckle from the man's wrist like a baby craving milk. This was disgusting. But that sickness turned to fear as she watched the knight jerk away from the man's wrist as she curled in a fetal position and her face was twisted into various grimaces of pain. What hjad he done to her?

"It will pass in a moment. The infection is taking hold inside of you; changing your body." He said to the knight. What infection? What the hell was going on? Why couldn't she wake up from this dream?

Wanting to wake up, Shego began pinching herself as hard as she could. She didn't feel any pain, but she was still here. She was still in the dream! This wasn't right. Something had to be wrong! As Shego looked up again, she saw the man was leaning over the poisoned knight and whispering something into her ear. Whatever he said, she obviously didn't care for it. The knight's hand gripped the man's throat in a tight grip and began to choke the life from him. Then, slowly and unsteadily, the knight began to rise to her feat as rage filled every part of her. Now Shego's fear wasn't of what had happened to the knight, but what she had become.

"You think I can love something like you when I have held true love in my hands?" the knight snarled as Shego saw every muscle in her body tighten. It was as if her strength was increasing by leaps and bounds. "You saw yourself a king in _my_ kingdom? How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" the knight screamed as fangs began to extend from her gums and her eyes changed to blood red.

"W-what – are you?" the man sputtered as he tried to gain a full breath. She didn't know why, but Shego hadn't been able to see the knight's face the entire time she had been dreaming. But now, in the light of the candles, she could see the knight's face. All of it. Long hair that went to the small of her back, and it was as black as night. Emerald eyes that had now changed into a deep blood red. Pale skin, no signs of wrinkles. Shego knew that face. She saw it every time she looked into a mirror. It was her! She was the knight? And she was in love with Kimberly Anne Possible?

"I am Shego Dracula. If the blood is the life, then it shall be mine!" she said before she snarled at the man and sank her teeth into his throat!

The man screamed in agony as she saw the knight shake her head back and forth with vicious vigor. The man screamed louder and louder as she saw blood beginning to cake the knights face and drip to the ground like a facet that had been left on. In one last jerk, the knight lifted her head away with most of the flesh and muscle from the man's neck still hanging in her mouth. She let the man drop to the floor like a rag doll and spit the flesh from her mouth as she savored the taste of blood as if it were a rare chocolate.

"What kind of fucked up dream is this?" Shego said aloud, unable to take what she was looking at. Unable to grasp what she had just seen. But as soon as those words had escaped her mouth, the other her looked up and finally noticed her. Her red eyes narrowed as she glared at Shego with a small growl coming from her throat. Shego didn't know why, but she felt her heart began to hammer in her chest and her breathing began to quicken. And as she continued to look at the other version of her, this strange knight, she began to feel like a small animal that had just been seen by a predator. Yes, that was what the knight had become now. She was a predator, a killer.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"You can hear me?"

"Who are you? How did you get inside my mind?" the knight demanded.

"Your mind? I'm the one dreaming here, fang face."

"You dare insult me?"

"I just call them as I see them." Shego said.

Before she even realized what was happening, she was pinned to the stone wall with the knight grasping her firmly by the throat. Unlike when she pinched herself, she could feel this woman's grasp actually choking her.

"These are my memories! My mind! Who are you?" the knight demanded me.

"Look in a mirror and find out!" Shego spat as she tried to breath. As she looked at what she thought was a figment of her imagination, she saw some form of realization was over her doppelganger's face. She felt the grip begin to loosen slightly, but she was still held firmly in place.

"This is impossible." She said as she continued to look at Shego. The knight began to raise one blood stained hand toward Shego's face and immediately began to back away. "I must have at your thoughts. Now stand still!" the knight demanded and firmly grasped the side of Shego's head.

It was as if a bolt of energy had just shot into her mind. Every part of her was tingling as she relived every moment of her life. From her first memory of looking up at the moon while her mom held her to the battle with the Lowardians. Everything replayed in front of her at unbelievable speed. When the woman let go of Shego's head, the sensation stopped. Shego blinked several times before she looked at the woman in front of her who appeared to be shocked as she continued to grasp Shego by the throat.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Shego demnded.

"You're not safe."

"No shit!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" the lady knight said in a strange deep voice that made Shego freeze in place. "You are not safe. You have to hide. Your life is in danger. I will find you as soon as I can, but you must hide. RUN!"

* * *

Drew Lipski, once known as Doctor Drakken, couldn't help but watch as his friend tossed and turned from her nightmares. Her heartbeat was rapid and she was sweating like crazy. Her vitals just seemed to be going, for a lack of a better term, crazy. All these doctors and experts in the country were at the Jeffersonian, and they hadn't said anything. Even with Anne Possible, one of the most brilliant doctors he knew, they still didn't know anything. Drakken was starting to wonder if any of these so called geniuses could tell the difference between their asshole and a hole in the ground.

"Drew?" Anne said as she walked up behind the blue skinned doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as bad as she looks." The man said as he looked at his friend. "Have you gotten any results from the tests yet?"

"Actually, we have. Come with me Drew." Anne said as they went to one of the nearest computer monitors. "When we looked at her blood samples, we thought she was anemic at first. But we discovered something when we looked at her brothers for a possible transfusion." Anne said and brought up four DNA readings. "These are her brothers. You can see they all have several allies in common. Now look at Shego's DNA." Anne said as she brought up.

"Am I reading this right?"

"I re-ran the scan three times. According to this, Shego is not their biological sister." Anne said.

"But her records show that her mother was pregnant with her. There's ultrasounds, blood work."

"I know, Drew. But she isn't their sister. I did some checking, and I saw that her mother had trouble conniving. After visiting one doctor, who has no record of existing, she conceived Shego. I'm thinking that Shego's mother must have been a surrogate."

"But why? And who's her real parents?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. But," Anne began but stopped.

"Anne, what's wrong?" Drew asked her.

"Drew, her DNA isn't normal."

"From the comet that hit her. I know that."

"You don't understand. The other scientists and I checked her blood work from when she was growing up. Her DNA is fundamentally altered since she was conceived. There are numerous dormant chromosomes in her DNA chain. And when she began to go into puberty, several of these chromosomes became active."

"Active? What did they do?"

"From what we can tell, she was already developing the strength. And she's had a much stronger resistance to viruses and bacteria since she was born. The only alteration the comet did was giver her the ability to generate plasma energy, and that's it."

"You mean her pale skin and strength is all normal?"

"For her. When the comet hit her, the radiation stopped the other dormant chromosomes from becoming active. It's almost like they went into stasis."

"So what's wrong with her now?"

"The radiation in her body has dissipated. The other chromosomes are waking up. And I don't know what's going to happen to her once they all become active. Shego isn't human, Drew. She's something completely different."

Had the two scientists been paying attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed one of the young interns that had been spying on them. She had seen the data that was on the computer monitor, and heard everything Anne had said. Walking as fast as she could, the young intern went to the infirmary where Shego was resting and found one of the vials of blood that had just been drawn from her. Making sure no one was looking, she quickly pocketed the vial and made her way to the exit. As soon as she was out of the building, she opened her cell phone and dialed a private number that she thought she would never use.

"_Password?"_

"Nos-4-A-2" she said.

"_Report."_

"We have an emergency. We need to take a closer look at Subject 21."

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

There was very little chatter in the mobile base camp as techs, soldiers, analysts, and other personnel were going over stacks of data. To an untrained eye, they would think that all these people were just looking at a bunch of random numbers that didn't make any sense. However, there was more in the data than just a random grouping of numbers. Like a magic eye picture from the nineties, it took someone with time or talent to actually see what was there. And in a small office off to the side, the room filled with thick smoke as he passed a hand through his silver gray hair, was a three star general. As he puffed on his Cuban that was almost gone, he scratched the long scar that ran across the top of his forehead and down to his right cheek. He looked at the paperwork in front of him which seemed endless lately. He hated paperwork. He'd rather dose his whole desk in gasoline and use his cigar to burn it all. He'd rather be back in the field, using everything he had learned in his life for better uses than stupid, mind numbing, bureaucracy.

He was a soldier. He was a fighter. He fought in Vietnam and saw horrors and bloodshed that no one should ever see. But despite seeing his friends blown to hell, people being shot and their heads explode like over ripe fruit, he still fought. He used every skill and fighting technique he learned to send as many as he could to their maker. Every battle he was sent to, no matter what rank he achieved, he went out there and did what he was trained to do. Now look at him. He was a high ranking officer, he made more money than he thought he ever could, but he was also old. Old and stuck behind a damn desk. This wasn't the life for him at all.

"Sir?" a young soldier asked as he stepped into the office, his hand raised into a salute.

"At ease, private. What is it this time?" the general asked as he started to feel his age.

"Sir, we have a location on Subject 21."

"21? No one has seen her since the Lowardian invasion." The general said.

"I know, sir. Command wants us to find 21 and immediately continue observations."

"They've reactivated the project?"

"According to this, the project was never deactivated. But there's been some developments." The private said.

As the general snuffed out his cigar, a small chuckle began to emerge in his throat. Ever since phase two was activated, he thought his division was no longer necessary. But if they want his division up and mobile again, then that meant there was something going on.

"Tell the staff that we're bugging out. I want us mobile and en route to 21's location in tent minutes!"

"Yes, sir!"

"If I'm lucky, It's going open season on blood suckers again." He said with a broad smile.


End file.
